Among the Cosmos
by 25Dragonfly
Summary: Rick and Morty have been through many wild adventures, but none of them come close to begin as wild as their love for one another!


"Chapter.1

* * *

So, this fic is entirely based off of a roleplay I did with a friend. She was Morty and i was Rick, Enjoy!

* * *

...so, if we add 1 to 2 we get three..." Mr. Goldenfold drones on to the class. Morty sighs as he taps on his desk with the end of his eraser in complete and utter boredom.

"Man... I really hate math...dealing with a bunch of numbers and shit..." he yawns, closing his eyes to escape the void of boredom that is highschool.

"...Jessick..." Jessica's face appears like usual, saying just random sentences. Soon, Jessica's face is slowly melted away as Rick's face appears. Morty snaps out of his trance, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Huh... that w-was weird..." he shrugs it off and continues to gradually fall asleep.

Morty is soon awaken by the all too familiar sound and glow of a portal being opened. "MORTY! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Rick yells, jumping out of the portal and drags him roughly by the arms.

The dimension in question appears to be deserted, not only that, but all anyone could see are random aricles of bedding and linens. The ground also seems to be some sort of mattress.

Morty steps back from Rick after being dragged without consent for the millionth time in a row. "W-w-what the hell Rick?! C-couldn't you have been a little... I don't know... less pushy maybe?" he sulks and rubs his sore arms.

"Because URRRRRP Morty! I accidentally left one of my portal guns in this universe! D-d-do you have any idea what will happen of one of these aliens get their hands on it?" Rick sighs as he takes a long, deep swing from his flask. "I need you to look out for Robots and Vampires!"

Of course, Rick could just do this by himself. There are no Robots or Vampires on this planet, and it's so obscure that not even the Galactic Federation watches it. GHe just, for whatever reason, wanted to go on an adventure with Morty.

Morty looks around anxiously. "Aw geez Rick! Robots and V-vampires!? W-we need water guns, a-and wooden stakes I-I don't want to die!" he screams while running around in little, pathetic circles.

"Morty, Morty! Calm down Morty!" the drunken scientist grabs his grandson by that shoulders and stares him dead in the eyes. "These guys don't go down with regular matter. They-they-they're kind of like that telepathic Fart. Only with more atoms, and less genocidal," Rick fishes around in his lab coat for some anti-matter guns and hands them to Morty, "Here, take these guns, all you have to do is keep a lookout and shoot them if you see one."

"Oh man... aw geez... y-you know I'm not good with guns! B-but I'll give it my best shot!"

"You'll be fine."

No matter the risk, Morty never seemed to able to say no to Rick. "s-so how will we find the portal gun?"

Rick pulls out a bulky, rectangular device and presses some buttons on it, "I've installed a tracking device inside of it in case I lose it. This GPS system will help us locate it."

"w-wow Rick... you're so smart..." Morty looks down at is feet. He can feel his face getting red and quickly looks the other way, pretending to look out for these non-existant vampires and robots, "I-I don't hear or see anything yet..."

The older man glances over at the boy, noticing his blush. _he's so cute when he does that..._ Rick thinks, starting to blush himself. The two stay in this trance for a couple of minutes before Rick snaps out of it and takes a swig from his flask. _God fucking dammit, he is my grandson! I am disgusting..._

"You don't think that I already knew that I was a genius?"

"Ha-ha... y-yeah, I know that you know lots of stuff..." Morty stammers, before straightening up, "B-but I'm not going to stand a-around and kiss your ass! What should we do now? W-where is the portal being traced back to?"

"Ummmmmm..." Rick looks at his device, "1.2 miles from here. C'mon Morty, lets go!"

Morty smiles and follows Rick, getting excited to find that Portal Gun, and glad to be distracted from his confusing thoughts. "P-Portal Gun, here we come!"

Rick looks at him with a confused look, "Woooooow, you're eager today. What did-did-did Jessica kiURRRRRRRPss you or something?" he smiles to himself, "hm."

After about ten minutes of searching, they stumble upon a faint, neon green light, "OHHHHHH SHIT MUTHAFUCKA! Morty! We found it!"

Morty leaps for joy at the sight of the glow, feeling important in the whole ordeal, even though deep down, he knows he is just a dispensable tool. "L-lets race to see wh-who gets it first!" He picks up his speed, "Hahahaha!"

"Oh, bad mistake Morty!" Rick immediately catches up, tackling Morty to the ground, "you asked for it!" He starts to mercilessly tickle Morty non-stop. He then grabs a nearby pillow and chucks it at his grandson, all the while laughing his ass off.

"S-s-stop it Rick! I-it tickles and hurts!" Morty pleads, laughing so hard that he is about to cry.

'Oh, I'm not done yet!" Rick grabs Morty and pulls him into a headlock, and starts to noogie him. They continue their little wrestling match for several minutes until Rick hears a slight groaning/growling sound and stops in his tracks. He sighs and retrieves the portal gun and opens up a portal back home.


End file.
